horseracingmanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Getting Started
Welcome to HRM wiki! This wiki is the definitive source for information about Horse Racing Manager (HRM), so please keep up the high standard. This is a help page for HRM community wishing to contribute. It is highly recommended to read through this page as it includes editing requirements and criteria for edits deemed satisfactory. For any questions, please don’t hesitate to ask the main admin MaddoxHRM. Guidelines are below. Share Your Knowledge! * Each person has their own knowledge which they can add to this wiki, and we would greatly appreciate if you could help out, providing that the guidelines below are followed. HRM is a game which requires some mastering, researching, and currently, we are striving to become the ultimate complete source. Spelling and Punctuation Use British/Australian English, not American English * E.g. 'colour', not 'color', 'favour', not 'favor'. Never use pronouns * Do not ever use words such as 'you', 'he' or 'she' when editing articles. These words can be used in comments and discussion posts but not articles. 'It's' and 'Its' * It's = it is ** E.g. It's tall, with a long neck * Its = possession ** E.g. Its fur is coloured brown * More often than not on this wiki, the word 'its' will be correct as opposed to 'it's'. Editing Guidelines When creating pages, please complete them and think about which pages are needed * This ensures there are no filler pages which have virtually no information on it, or pages which are about things that are irrelevant, unimportant or contain information already on another page. Keep pages, particularly guides to a standard * Some pages are still under construction. Most current pages need the detailed section or guide to be added. Please take a look to understand our standard before making a page. * To create uniform pages it is best to copy the source from a completed page, and paste it onto a new page's source mode, allowing you to change information with the skeleton of the page still 100% intact. * With the requirements section, it is best to copy the requirement from another page of the same class e.g. If making a page about the SS rights, it is best to get the source. Image Guidelines * Note: Please save all images with the licensing of "I created this myself". This ensures that our images are protected against copyright. * Horse Right Images (Images with rights statistics in infoboxes) ** Must be a PNG (.png) file. ** Must be taken on high resolution (HD display) device. ** Must be cropped to square. ** Many right images are missing, which need to be added. To take an image of a right, you need to take it from the rights menu breeding menu and there is the screen with "horses attributes. Take the screenshots and save with the normal phone/tablet resolution, and send the best ones to: MaddoxHRM , this will be added to the wiki. * Animal Icons Category:Help